What Would You Do?
by Volans
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts everyone believes Harry is dead except Ginny. Leaving everyone behind she searches for her husband. Powerful Ginny. Harry and Ginny Potter -Complete-
1. Ginny

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, its all Rowling's. **

**Chapter 1 – Ginny**

Ginny Potter stood on the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking out across the war torn grounds. The field was burned and pot marked, portions of the Forbidden Forest no longer stood and Hagrid's cabin was a charred ruin. As she gazed across the landscape's features memories of that fateful day flooded her mind. She stopped as she looked toward the lake, a memory coming to the surface.

* * *

"_Ginny! Run!" Harry said grabbing her hand._

_A loud boom shook the surrounding area causing Harry and Ginny to stumble and fall. He heaved his wife back to her feet and shoved her forward. "Keep going!" he yelled though the noise of the battle._

_Ginny did as she was told and was happy when she felt Harry's presence at her side a moment later. Out of nowhere a group of Death Eaters appeared in front of them and attacked. Ginny raised a shield while Harry began launching blasting hexes at the seven masked figures._

_One of the Death Eaters yelled out the killing curse and the familiar sickly green light sped towards Ginny only to crash into a wall of granite Harry had conjured. Sensing an opportunity Ginny quickly summoned the remaining death eaters putting as much power as she could into the spell. With a sickening crunch the group impacted Harry's wall and was no more. A moment later, Harry and Ginny were once again running towards the castle.

* * *

_

Ginny's face remained stoic as the memory passed and she started walking down the steps. As she began her trek across the grounds she passed by the splintered stump of a fallen oak tree and another memory entered her mind.

* * *

"_Harry!" Ginny cried grabbing the arm of the man next to her._

_At her cry and touch Harry looked up to find her staring in horror towards the quidditch pitch. Following her gaze he immediately felt a rush of anger and launched himself into motion._

_Running towards the fray Harry and Ginny began launching curses into a group of Death Eaters who had Charlie Weasley pinned behind an oak tree. As the Death Eaters began dropping some of the group turned towards the new threat. Charlie took the opportunity to fire several curses from behind the tree. He ducked back as a rush of curses were returned and was about to fire some more when there was a sickening crunch._

_As Harry and Ginny fought the tide was beginning to turn with the group of Death Eaters they were facing. Charlie was now able to fight back thanks to their help. It all changed in a moment when a giant with a massive club ran into the fight and with a mighty swing broke the tree trunk in two throwing Charlie back against the castle. He slid down the wall and never moved again.

* * *

_

Wiping a tear from her eye she continued across the field. The memories continued to come as she passed holes left from explosions, damage from fires and places so spoiled by dark magic that even the hardiest scrub grass would no longer grow. She passed by a large section of burned forest and a slight grin appeared on her face as she remembered starting the blaze.

* * *

"_Damnit! How many are there?" Ginny asked in frustration._

"_I don't know Gin, how are you doing? You ok?"_

"_I'm fine Harry." Ginny paused for a moment as a feeling of dread slipped over her. "Is it getting colder?"_

_Harry nodded in realization. "Dementors."_

_As they looked towards the forest they could see hundreds of nightmare inducing figures in ratty black cloaks gliding silently through the trees towards the battle._

"_We have to do something." Ginny cried._

_Harry nodded looking around. There was no one about who could help them. "Cast your Patronus. Keep them bunched up within the forest."_

_Together the pair yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!"_

_Several large golden forms leapt from each of their wands and began corralling the dark creatures. Harry and Ginny had been training together since Voldemort had returned. In secret they had even gone as far as to perform several light rituals unlocking latent abilities and magnifying their magic by many times. They had both become incredibly powerful._

_Harry gave control of his Patroni to Ginny and conjured a ball of flame with his wand before placing it in its holster. He ran forward until he was a safe distance from his wife and stopped. Concentrating on the ball of flame he slammed his hands together. Fire erupted all around him burning brighter and hotter than anyone watching would have thought possible. With a mighty wrench he hurled the massive ball of flame towards the Dementors. The entire area of wood caught fire and was reduced to ashes in seconds. Nothing remained of their enemy._

_Ginny quickly ran forward to give an exhausted Harry a vial of restorative to replenish his magical reserves. The recipe they used was something they kept to themselves because it contained several illegal ingredients and worked in combination with one of the rituals they had undergone. The pain they had experienced during the ritual had been profound but the results were undeniable. Harry could feel the rush of his magic and energy returning far quicker than any normal method would allow and after a couple minutes he was once again standing by Ginny's side. Dropping the empty vial he drew his wand and shared a grin with his wife.

* * *

_

Her smile passed as she continued on her way, the ghosts of that day continuing to haunt her thoughts as she walked along. Images of fallen comrades and friends scattered about, bloodied weapons, bodies of all manner of dark creatures and dead Death Eaters. She remembered the sounds of spells and screams, of clashing swords and wooden clubs, of death. The air no longer seemed to carry the sweet smells of the forest and castle but instead the stench of decay and the recently deceased.

Ginny's mind wandered again as she passed by the remains of Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny watched from a distance as Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick fought against overwhelming odds. They had encountered a large group of Death Eaters and Trolls emerging from the Forbidden Forest on the far side of the grounds and had moved to defend the school. _

_The enemy's numbers continued to increase as more bodies emerged from the woods. The skill the teachers fought with was amazing but they were being pushed back, overwhelmed by numbers. Eventually they found themselves backed up against Hagrid's hut._

_McGonagall transfigured everything in sight with a speed and skill that was unimaginable. Her army of objects was proving to be truly deadly to her enemy. Flitwick was just as deadly. The small gnome bounced and weaved casting all manner of deadly curses his wand moving with a speed that made it appear to be invisible except for the flashes of light that left its tip._

_As Harry and Ginny finished off the third and final giant they had been fighting they were happy to see that the outcome of the battle was turning in favor of the two professors. That was when he arrived._

_A flash of pain suddenly ripped across Harry's scar blurring his vision and sending him to his knees until he was able to raise his Occulmency shields to block the pain. As the pain receded and his vision cleared he looked across the field to see Voldemort stepping out of the forest._

_An evil grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face as he watched McGonagall and Flitwick fighting the last members of the large group they had engaged. Harry and Ginny gasped in shock and fear as Voldemort raised his wand towards the teachers and began to chant in Parsletonge. The words of the spell seemed to echo across the air currents. As they reached Harry and Ginny's ears they both recognized the spell and knew that they were to far away to be of any help. A sickly ball of red light tinged with green left Voldemort's wand slamming into the professors and the cabin. There was an enormous explosion sending debris from the cabin raining down upon the battle field striking friend and foe alike. When the smoke cleared Hagrid's cabin was reduced to rubble and the professors were gone.

* * *

_

Ginny slowly let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe how sad this place had become. She could still remember the dreams and hopes these grounds had once held for a small red headed girl. An innocent girl who she now realized had known nothing of life. Ginny remembered the lush green lawns and trees and the shimmering crystal clear water of the lake. The castle and grounds had seemed much bigger then in that time gone past and she longed for those days to return. She was sad to note that the images were no longer as clear as they once had been. It was even sadder she thought that the dreams were fading as well.

Tears were rolling down Ginny's cheeks and sobs escaped from deep within her chest as she fell to her knees on the edge of an enormous crater. This was where it had happened. This was where her life had ended. This was why she was leaving the castle. Her crying intensified as she relived the moment.

* * *

_Rage previously unknown coursed through Harry's veins as he watched Voldemort murder two of his professors. Two of the people he loved and considered his family._

_Harry charged towards his nemesis intent on ending the suffering the man, no monster was inflicting upon the world. Enemy after enemy appeared in his path only to be blown away with hardly any effort or thought. Ginny ran behind him following her love to his destiny when a large group of Death Eater's ran towards the pair and they were separated. She called out but was not heard over the noise of the battle. Albus Dumbledore appeared at her side a moment later and together the two of them quickly disposed of the Death Eaters that Harry had not destroyed._

_Across the field Harry and Voldemort were locked in a fierce battle. Curses showered down on each of them like raindrops and were brushed off just as quickly. Explosions sounded and debris was thrown in every direction. Harry managed to summon a lightning bolt which hit its target throwing the Dark Lord to the ground. Without pausing Harry moved his wand to his off hand and drew the sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard on his back as he lunged at the fallen Lord. The silver steel of his blade was met with obsidian and the duel moved up another notch as swords came into play. _

_Ginny and Albus fought their way forward trying to reach Harry to help him in his fight but the enemies were many and the going was slow. A shout of triumph echoed across the battle field and Ginny raised her eyes to see Harry on his knees his sword lying several meters away and blood gushing from a wound across his chest._

_Voldemort's evil smile as he pointed his wand at her love is something she would never forget. "Goodbye Harry Potter!" he yelled._

_The same ball of red and green he had used against Professors McGonagall and Flitwick was hurled towards Harry. A moment before it hit Ginny saw Harry explode with light and fire. Everyone within a hundred meters was killed instantly by the blast. The shock wave from the explosion knocked everyone else from their feet, even the giants. The ground shook with tremors so strong that the very foundations of Hogwarts Castle were cracked. It was only by pouring their combined power into a shield at the last possible instant that Ginny and Albus survived._

_Ginny was the first to recover her mind slowly beginning to clear. The pain of the shockwaves impact was passing quickly and the bells had almost stopped ringing in her ears once again thanks to one of her and Harry's rituals. Albus managed to stand and shake off the after effects of the blast and the pair started making their way towards where Harry had last been seen._

_It was several minutes before the haze from the blast cleared enough to be able to see and the sight that greeted Ginny and Albus eyes both humbled and terrified them. They were standing on the edge of a crater that was thirty or forty meters across and another ten or so deep. As they scanned the sight that held their attention they spied a single body lying on the ground in the center of the great hole. With a quick wind spell from Albus the air cleared further and they could see that the body was that of Harry Potter, and he wasn't moving._

_Without warning, a curse struck Ginny in the chest throwing her back from the edge of the crater. She climbed to her feet disregarding the pain from the broken ribs she knew she had and ran forward intent on getting to Harry's side. Albus grabbed hold of her arm holding her back from the edge with a surprising strength._

"_Let me go!" she screamed, "I have to help him! He needs me!"_

"_No, it's to late child, he's gone." he said sadly._

"_No. He's not. I know he's not. He promised!" Ginny yelled as she fought to get loose from the Headmaster's grip._

_A moment later what little remained of Voldemort's army disappeared. With their departure Albus released his hold on Ginny who immediately ran back to the edge of the crater. She dropped to her knees and cried out in uncontrolled anguish at the sight that greeted her. Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

_

Eventually Ginny ran out of tears and stood. As she did so she realized she had been kneeling at the same spot where she had collapsed at the end of the battle when she discovered he was missing. Wiping away her tears, the tears she had cried for her lost love, she continued on towards the gates to the grounds. As she left the battle field behind her thoughts turned to the conversations of the last several days.

It had only been three days since the battle had occurred but it seemed everyone had a thought or opinion or words of consolation for her. For the most part she had disregarded them because they were wrong, all of them. They told her she needed to mourn. They told her she needed to talk and work past her grief and loss. They told her she needed to move on. But they were all wrong.

As she grew closer to the gates she thought about the conversation she'd had with Albus earlier this morning in his office.

* * *

"_Ginny, it's good to see you. Please have a seat." the old man said as he gestured to a squishy arm chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you child?"_

_Ginny looked up at the man trying to decide what to feel. Albus looked older than she had ever seen him look before and the characteristic twinkle he always had in his eyes was completely missing. It had been lost at the battle of Hogwarts and she wondered if it would ever be found again._

_She reached in her robes without saying a word, withdrew a roll of parchment bound with a red ribbon and silently laid it on his desk. Albus didn't unroll the parchment; he didn't need to read it for he already knew what it said. She had been accepted as an apprentice to the professor of ancient runes upon graduation. For two years now she had filled the roll admirably performing her duties with a great enthusiasm and now she was quitting. She was leaving Hogwarts._

"_Please reconsider. You don't need to do this. We need you here." Albus pleaded._

_Ginny shook her head. "He's out there and I have to find him."_

"_He's not Ginny, I'm sorry, but he's not. He died that day on the battle field. He died trying to protect the world from evil, from Voldemort. He died trying to protect us all."_

_Ginny shook her head no as the tears began to fall._

_Albus sighed and motioned to a silver apparatus sitting on a small table by his fireplace. "That artifact is set to Harry's magical signature. I've used it to watch him from afar since he was one year old. It went silent that day and hasn't moved since. I'm sorry, but he's gone. We need you here Ginny. You're power probably equals my own and we'll need you when he decides to attack again. Please."_

_Ginny stood her grief turning to anger. "No! Harry's not gone! I know it. I know it in my heart. I can feel it in my soul. He's not gone and I will not abandon him to what remains of Voldemort's Death Eaters."_

"_Ginny, Voldemort is still alive and he's out there reorganizing his forces. He was surely injured but he will heal and return. That's why his body was not there in the crater with Harry. He knew he was beat that day so he left to heal and regroup."_

"_No, you've got it wrong, backwards. Voldemort's gone because Harry killed him. There's no body because Harry didn't want anything left for the Death Eater's to be able to use to bring him back. Harry lived that day. He still lives, I know it."_

"_Ginny, the artifact." pleaded Albus._

_In the blink of an eye Ginny drew her wand and blasted the silver contraption to bits, "To hell with your stupid artifact! It's wrong!"_

_Albus slumped in his chair he so badly wanted to believe but he couldn't. For the sake of the wizarding world he had to look at the facts and the facts said Voldemort had fulfilled the prophecy._

_Ginny turned to leave the office. As she neared the door she heard Albus call her name and stopped. A moment later she felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around to look in his eyes._

"_Take these with you." he said softly as he handed her the sword of Gryffindor and a fine gold chain with a red phoenix pendant attached. She placed the pendant around her neck and fastened the short chain. "It's invisible and undetectable to all except you and me and can only be removed by you of your own free will. If you have need of me all you have to do is call."_

_Her eyes filled with tears and she shared a hug with the man she had long since come to consider part of her family. Stepping back from the hug she placed a hand on his cheek for a second before turning and walking towards the staircase._

"_Ginny," she heard and turned around a final time to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway of his office. "I hope you find what you're looking for."_

_As she turned and continued down the steps she realized though it had only been the tiniest amount the twinkle had returned to his eyes.

* * *

_

As she passed through the gates she stopped and turned to look back at the castle one last time. Scanning the many walls and towers etching the view into her memory she could just make out two figures in separate windows looking back at her. Though they were to far away to discern any kind of detail she knew who they were.

The one in the window in the tall tower positioned in the center of the castle was the man she had just been thinking about, Albus Dumbledore. The other was standing in a window of the Great Hall. It was her best friend and confidant, Hermione Granger.

As she turned back towards the road to Hogsmede and continued to walk she thought of the conversation they had shared before she left the castle.

* * *

_Ginny was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door._

"_Come in." she yelled from her bedroom._

_She heard the door to her private quarters open and close. A few seconds later Hermione entered the bedroom. Undeterred by her presence Ginny continued to suit up._

"_Battle robes?" Hermione asked though it was more of a statement than a question._

"_I'm leaving." she said simply as she continued to dress._

"_I know."_

_Ginny stopped momentarily to look at her friend. "You're not going to try to talk me out of this?"_

"_Would it do any good?" Hermione asked in reply. She watched sadly as Ginny shook her head no. "I didn't think so."_

_Hermione looked around the room as Ginny continued strapping on her armor and weapons. There was so much of Harry in this place. Pictures sitting on shelves and tables, clothes strewn about where he'd dropped them days earlier his FireBolt even sat in the corner. _

_She left the bedroom to wait in the living room for Ginny to finish. The walls were lined with book shelves which held all manner of rare and fascinating titles but they held no interest for her today. Instead she looked at the pictures. There were pictures of when they were students and had their whole lives ahead of them to look forward to. Frames that held memories of youth lost and times past. All manner of emotions were scattered around the room sitting on shelves and held to the walls with sticking charms._

_Stepping up to a set of shelves she picked up a picture feeling a wave of sadness flow over her as she gazed at its contents. It was a picture of Harry with his arm slung around her they were both laughing and enjoying themselves. She closed her eyes as she remembered the warm, sunny day. She was never quite sure how but Harry had talked her into skipping class and going outside to enjoy the beautiful day by the lake. She laughed at the absurdity of it, Hermione Granger skipping class? Only Harry she thought._

_Feeling Ginny's presence in the room she opened her eyes wiping away a stray tear as she turned around to face her friend._

"_You should keep that one." Ginny said softly._

_Hermione smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "That's ok, I already have a copy." she said as she sat down the picture._

_She had sworn to herself when she came here that she was not going to try to talk Ginny out of this, she knew it would be a futile attempt anyway but as she watched Ginny strap Harry's sword on her back she found she couldn't help herself. "Please don't go Ginny. Please don't leave us." she begged._

"_I have too."_

"_No you don't." Tears began to leak from her eyes flowing down her cheeks in little streams that she didn't care to wipe away. "He's gone Ginny. It's time to grieve and to mourn but you need to accept it."_

_Ginny's chest hitched at her words but she also felt the same anger welling up that she had felt in Albus office. "You're wrong. Why can't anyone understand that? Why can't anyone understand me?" she cried. "He's out there, I know he is and he needs my help. Do you think for even one second he wouldn't risk everything to come for me if he was the one here, if I was the one missing?"_

_Hermione shook her head unable to speak._

"_Then how could you possibly think I wouldn't do the same for him?"_

_The two girls held each other tightly crying in each others arms for a long while before Ginny turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

_

Ginny felt herself pass through the wards and stopped.

Voldemort had spent several years raising his army finally attacking two years after her graduation. Most if his army had been destroyed and the attack had been repelled but the price paid for the days victory was higher than she would have ever dared imagine.

Removing her wand she cast the spell to apperate her last words to Hermione heavy on her mind as she disappeared.

"_Hermione, what if it was Ron? What would you do?"

* * *

-

* * *

_

AN: This is just something I've been messing with on the side and really like the way it's coming out. Though the potential is there for this to be more, it's only going to be a short fic, four or five chapter's total.

Don't worry; I'm still working on my other stuff.


	2. Accomplice

**Chapter 2 – Accomplice**

Ginny woke the next morning in a room she'd taken at the Leaky Cauldron. She stretched before getting up thoughts of what she needed to do swimming through her mind. After getting dressed and strapping on her battle gear Ginny cast a spell on herself to prepare for the day ahead.

"Temero Macula Aura Conspectus" she said pointing her wand towards her eyes.

The spell was one that she and Harry had created together. It allowed her to see the magical aura given off by the dark mark. If Voldemort was dead the mark would not be visible but the magic would still be there and any marked Death Eaters would be easily identifiable by the sickly greenish black light surrounding their left forearm.

As Ginny left her room for the day she cast a powerful locking charm and a series of security charms to let her know if anyone attempted to enter before walking down the stairs to the bar. There weren't many people here this time of day but she still scanned the area for any signs of the dark mark. Finding none she selected a corner booth and sat facing the rest of the pub.

Ginny ate her breakfast slowly watching the wizards and witches come and go scanning each one for the telltale aura. She was almost done eating when a young man entered from muggle London and passed quickly through the pub his left forearm surrounded with a green and black light.

Dropping a few galleons on the table Ginny raised the hood of her cloak and followed the man to the back alleyway. As she rounded the corner she found him alone drawing his wand in preparation of opening the archway.

"Stupefy!" she said raising a hand toward the young man. "Incarcerous!"

With a quick flash of light the man slumped to the ground unconscious and was bound with ropes.

"Stupid Death Eaters." Ginny mumbled.

Waving her hand she cast a charm to reveal any magical objects the man might be carrying and found none. Reaching in her robes she withdrew a small bottle of clear liquid and placed three drops on his tongue. After replacing the bottle she picked up the wand the man had dropped and waved her hand saying "Ennervate!"

His eyes opened and he seemed surprised to find himself lying on the ground. His surprise changed to fear as he realized he was bound with ropes and looking up at a dark hooded figure that was holding his wand.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Joseph Compton." he replied without thinking.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes." What the hell am I saying he thought, his worry growing with each question.

"Where is Voldemort now?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you were aware of his location?"

"He was at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Where is Harry Potter?" Ginny asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Who do you report too?"

"Antonin Dolohov." oh god, I'm a dead man Joseph thought.

"What are the names of the other Death Eaters?"

"Marcus Flint, Boyd Stallhaft, Gregory Goyle and Steven Grendich are the only ones I know by name."

Damnit, Ginny thought to herself, they're all dead.

Removing another bottle from her pocket she placed a few drops in his mouth. A moment later the glazed look left his eyes as the effects of the Veritiserum she had given him passed. Joseph's eyes opened wide as he realized what had happened and what information he had given to the person interrogating him.

Before he had much time to think two more spells rang out from Ginny. "Obliviate! Stupefy!"

With a quick motion Ginny snapped Joseph's wand over her knee placing the broken pieces in his shirt pocket. She then unbound the man, ripped off his left sleeve and cast a spell to reveal the ugly black tattoo that marred the pale skin of his forearm. After tying him up again being careful to keep the dark mark visible through the ropes she concentrated on the atrium at the Ministry of Magic and waved her hand over the sleeve she now held "Portus!" She then dropped the sleeve on Joseph's head and as it touched his skin he disappeared.

Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it out before returning to her room to send a letter to Dumbledore.

* * *

Glenn Davis sat behind his desk tipping his chair back in the entrance hall at the Ministry of Magic. He'd been assigned this post three months earlier and could honestly say he had never been more bored in his life. He would greet familiar wizards and witches as they walked by and check the wands of visitors but not much else ever happened to intrude on his solitude. 

He was staring at the Fountain of Magical Brethren when a bound figure appeared on the floor next to it. A crash echoed through the atrium as Glenn fell backwards in his chair the shock of the arrival momentarily causing him to forget he had been balancing the chair on two legs.

"Bugger." he said rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

Drawing his wand he carefully approached the man lying on the ground. A loud gasp escaped Glenn's mouth as he noticed the dark mark on the stunned mans arm. He quickly ran back to his desk and pressed a button that would alert the aurors that he required assistance. A moment later three wizards appeared with their wands drawn including Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Report." Kingsley ordered as he scanned the area and spotted the stunned and bound man.

The two aurors who arrived with Shacklebolt went to examine the man lying by the fountain as Glenn gave his report.

"He appeared a minute ago. I approached with my wand drawn and noticed he bears the dark mark." Glenn said.

Kingsley nodded and approached his aurors and the downed man.

"Sir, it appears he is a Death Eater. The sleeve that was removed from his shirt was charmed to be a portkey. I remember him from school, his names Joseph Compton." one of the aurors stated.

"Trace the portkey to determine its origin." Kingsley began, "Book him on charges of possession of Death Eater Paraphernalia, list the item as the dark mark. We'll decide what additional charges we need to file during his interrogation."

The two aurors nodded and a quick Mobilicorpus later led the Death Eater away."

Well that's an interesting way to start the day thought Kingsley as he watched the man being taken away. Being a member of the Order of the Phoenix Kingsley knew more than most about what was going on with the Death Eaters and the war and his intuition told him this would not be an isolated incident. After pondering the events of the morning for several minutes Kingsley left the atrium to return to his office and send a letter to Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in the quiet of his office starring off into space. He had been trying all morning to get some work done but his mind kept wandering off. Unable to focus he finally gave up and let the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the last several days and particularly since Ginny left yesterday take over. 

Harry and Ginny were like family to him. They were the grandchildren he had never had but always wanted. A piece of him had died the day he lost Harry and he was worried that if things continued down their current path he would loose Ginny as well.

He wanted so much to believe Ginny was right, that Voldemort was the one who had died at the battle that day and Harry was still alive even if he was in the hands of rouge Death Eaters. But the proof wasn't there and as the leader of the light side he had no choice but to continue the fight.

As his mind wandered among memories of happier days spent in the castle with his two favorite students a large grey owl flew in the window dropping a letter on the desk in front of him. He immediately recognized the feminine script of Ginny Potter.

_Professor,_

_The dark mark is invisible._

_Potter_

Albus sat up straight in his chair feeling a surge of hope flare up within his heart. The message was short and simple but the meaning behind it was clear to him. If the mark was no longer visible the Voldemort was dead or at the very least reduced to less than spirit once again. Damn he thought if only Severus were still alive I would have known this at the end of the battle.

It took him less than a second to choose a course of action. Picking up a quill he penned a letter to his new Deputy Headmistress Professor Vector. He had just released the owl with his note when another owl arrived with a letter bearing the seal of the Ministry of Magic.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_An incident occurred this morning that I felt you should be made aware of._

_A Death Eater arrived by portkey to the Ministry Atrium bound and stunned. His left sleeve had been removed and used for the portkey leaving the dark mark visible on his arm. The man's name is Joseph Compton._

_Though this is the first time this has happened my experience tells me that this will not be an isolated incident and is more then likely the first of many. I will let you know if my assumptions prove to be correct._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

As Dumbledore began reading a smile graced his lips, this was Ginny's doing he thought. The dark mark was visible? That must be Ginny's doing as well. He had watched from the sidelines as Ginny and Harry snuck around to train them selves. There dedication and progress had been amazing and he would occasionally lead them to a book or point them in a direction without their knowing he was helping them. He thought he knew everything they had done but if Ginny knew how to manipulate the dark mark like this then he was mistaken in his assumption.

After sending a reply to Kingsley Dumbledore stepped into his fireplace and disappeared. Anyone who had been watching would have been heartened by the smile on his face and the twinkle which had returned full force to his eyes.

* * *

Ginny left her room at the Leaky Cauldron after sending a quick note to Dumbledore. She'd only written one quick line mentioning what she had discovered about the dark mark in hopes that he would now believe her. She knew he wanted too but also knew his position as the leader of the light required him to have a certain amount of skepticism regardless of his personal feelings. 

She wandered back out to where she had apprehended the Death Eater and opened the archway to Diagon Alley. Ginny walked around the alley for several hours scanning everyone she came across for the dark mark. She had spent a lot of time using Harry's pensive looking at her memory of the final moments of the battle when the remaining Death Eaters had disappeared and knew there had to be at least forty or fifty of them running around free. She was surprised she hadn't found more than one so far in the busy shopping district.

Frustrated at the lack of Death Eaters in the alley she was about to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch when she sighted the aura around someone's arm. Checking to make sure she was well hidden within her hood she carefully began following the individual through the alley.

As she neared her subject he turned into the entrance of Knockturn Alley and she caught a glimpse of his profile. Anger coursed through her as she realized it was Harry and her hated school rival Draco Malfoy. She hadn't known he'd taken the dark mark, but it didn't surprise her either.

She was itching to curse him but decided it might be wise to see where he was going. Carefully sticking to the shadows and staying out of sight she followed him into the depths of the alley long famed for being filled with shops catering to dark wizards and witches.

After a while he turned down a small side street named Death Turn Lane and into a dingy pub. Rather than follow him into an unknown establishment she first walked past the front of the bar glancing in the small window on the door. She was shocked at what she saw, there had to be at least ten Death Eaters in there. Turning around and walking back past the Dirty Dog Pub she left Knockturn Alley. Even with her power this would take some planning.

Ginny returned to her room at the Leaky Cauldron to work out a course of action. She was about to enter when she realized her security spells had been tripped. Someone was in her room.

In a very quick and fluid motion she burst through the door with her wand in her hand. Immediately assessing the situation she found the person responsible and aimed her wand at his heart.

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

Ginny was shocked as she realized the person sitting in the chair in her room was none other than Albus Dumbledore and he was smiling his eyes twinkling brightly.

"P...professor?" she said slowly lowering her wand.

"It's good to see you too Ginny. Thank you for your letter by the way."

The reason for his twinkle was now apparent to Ginny, he believed her. Putting her wand away she hugged her grandfather figure.

"I'm sorry I couldn't believe you before Ginny. I wanted to so badly but didn't have a choice. But now I can and I've come to help you."

Pulling back from the hug Ginny smiled up at Albus with tears in her eyes. He believed her. "What do you mean you've come to help?" she asked.

"I mean I've given the Deputy Mistress control of Hogwarts and taken a leave of absence. I'm here to help you find Harry."

Tears ran down her face as she gave the old wizard another hug Molly Weasley would be proud of. After a minute they separated again and Ginny took a moment to wipe away her tears of joy and compose herself.

"I don't suppose you would know anything about a Death Eater who appeared in the Ministry bound and stunned earlier today would you?" Albus asked with a look of mirth on his face.

Ginny smiled innocently. "Maybe."

"Were you able to find out anything?"

"No." Ginny said letting out a sigh of frustration. "He knew nothing about Harry and the Death Eaters he named are all dead."

"I see. Veritiserum?" he guessed.

"Yes."

Albus nodded. "Does he know who was questioning him?"

"No. I Obliviated him before I stunned, bound and sent him off to the Ministry." Ginny said hoping Dumbledore wouldn't be upset about the methods she was using. She was surprised at his answer.

"Excellent. The longer we can keep our actions secret the better off we'll be. If the Death Eaters discover we're searching for Harry, well I don't even want to think about that, not to mention the possible legal ramifications. What do you have planned next?"

"I found another Death Eater and followed him to the Dirty Dog Pub just off Knockturn Alley. There were ten plus Death Eaters in there so I returned here to plan my next move."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think between the two of us we should have little trouble as long as their numbers haven't increased drastically during your absence. Shall we?"

Ginny nodded with a large grin firmly in place. She watched as Dumbledore transfigured his robes into a simple black set that matched her own. After raising his hood he cast another spell and his face was bathed in shadow.

"That's a nice trick. Would you mind Professor?" Ginny said motioning to her own hood.

"Not at all Ginny." he said casting the spell on the hood of her cloak. "But only if you call me Albus."

"I'll try Professor." she replied with a mischievous grin.

Albus shook his head. "Why is it that my former students all seem to have a problem calling me by my first name?"

Ginny just laughed as they left her room heading for Death Turn Lane and the Dirty Dog Pub.

* * *

Professor Vector was sitting in her office when one of the school owls flew in dropping a letter on her desk written in the familiar loopy scrawl of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

_Deputy Headmistress Vector,_

_A personal matter of great urgency has just come to my attention and I will be taking a leave of absence until such time as the matter is resolved to my satisfaction. I apologize for dropping this on you with such short notice but I will need you to take over as temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts. I have instructed Fawkes to remain at the school. Should you require my assistance he will be able to find me._

_I have every confidence in your ability to run the school._

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster (on leave) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The Arithmancy Professor sighed and shook her head wondering what would prompt Albus to leave on a moments notice like that. Not having much of a choice she went to the Headmasters office to begin her tenure as the Headmistress of Hogwarts hoping all the while that he wouldn't be gone very long.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the secretary for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. 

"I need to see Madam Bones."

"One moment sir." the young witch said before leaving her desk. A moment later she returned. "She can see you now."

Kingsley entered her office and took a seat in front of Amelia's desk.

"What can I help you with Kingsley?" she asked.

"You've read the booking report for the Death Eater that appeared in the Atrium this morning?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well I've just come from his interrogation. The last thing he remembered before we enervated him in the holding cell was preparing to open the archway from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley."

Amelia looked curiously at the head auror as he relayed this new information on the puzzling Death Eater appearance.

"Further testing indicates that he has been given Veritiserum recently and was Obliviated before being sent to us."

Amelia looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, when I saw him in the atrium I had a feeling he was only the first one we'd be seeing so I sent a message to Dumbledore."

Amelia nodded. She was aware of Dumbledore's Order and while she wasn't a member she did cooperate with him and his group.

"I received this reply back." Kingsley finished as he handed Amelia a piece of parchment.

_Kingsley,_

_I agree with your assessment this is undoubtedly the first of many Death Eaters who will be arriving in this manner. I would suggest you station a group of aurors in the area to receive further arrivals._

_On a related note I will be taking a leave of absence from my position as Headmaster of Hogwarts for an unknown period of time. Please let Amelia know that I will be out of contact for awhile however in an emergency I can be reached through acting Headmistress Vector._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hmm, this is interesting." Amelia mumbled as she read the letter. "It would appear that Albus knows who is responsible and might even be joining them."

Kingsley nodded in agreement as Amelia continued to ponder the situation.

"Kingsley, maintain a presence of four aurors in the atrium round the clock and put two of your most trusted people in charge of finding the party responsible for sending us the Death Eater. Make sure they understand that the individual's apprehension is of the lowest priority. I also believe that we should keep this letter to ourselves."

Kingsley nodded in understanding wearing a smirk on his face as he left his bosses office.

* * *

Ginny and Albus turned on Death Turn Lane to find it all but deserted. As they left the main thoroughfare of Knockturn Alley Ginny surreptitiously cast a repelling charm to keep anyone from entering the side street while they were there. 

Peeking in the pubs window Ginny noted that the number of Death Eaters was about the same as it had been earlier and nodded to Albus.

Receiving Ginny's approval of the situation, Albus cast anti-apparition and portkey wards around the establishment. As soon as he was done he entered the pub and began making his way to the back receiving looks of curiosity and distrust from the bars patrons.

"Hey." a man said as he approached Albus who continued to ignore him.

Two more men stood taking positions behind the man who had approached him. All three now had their wands drawn.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Albus continued to ignore the man a small smile playing on his lips within the shadow of his robes.

As Ginny entered the bar she saw the men approaching Albus with their wands out. After taking a quick look around the bar she slammed the door loudly and began throwing stunning spells all around.

The men approaching Albus turned as the door slammed briefly drawing their attention away from the old man. A second later their worlds faded into darkness as they were hit by Dumbledore's stunners.

The battle was over in a matter of seconds the Death Eaters having only gotten off two spells, neither of which hit their mark.

"Ginny, check behind the bar I'll search the back rooms." Albus said as he left the main part of the bar. Ginny searched the area carefully finding no other occupants. Albus returned a minute later with a stunned Draco Malfoy floating in front of him.

They levitated the men they had stunned into a line and found they had captured fourteen individuals.

"That one doesn't have the mark." Ginny said pointing to the bartender.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, I should have told you. Here." Ginny said as she pointed her wand at Albus eyes. "Temero Macula Aura Conspectus"

Albus blinked a couple times as the spell took effect. When he returned his gaze to the stunned Death Eaters he could see the evil green and black aura around their arms.

"Very clever Mrs. Potter, very clever indeed." he said grinning at his partner.

"It lasts about a day, I'll teach it to you later." she replied. "We should still give him Veritiserum to see if he knows anything."

"I agree." Albus said shocking Ginny when he removed a vial of the clear liquid from within his robes.

The pair systematically interrogated each of the Death Eaters. As they finished questioning each one, they would Obliviate and stun him. They then removed his sleeve, cast a revealing charm on the dark mark, bound and portkeyed each one to the Ministry of Magic just as Ginny had done with Joseph Compton that morning. The bartender knew surprisingly little and since he was not a Death Eater and had never been involved in any of their meetings or raids they decided not to send him to the ministry.

When the last Death Eater was gone Ginny Obliviated the bartender and the pair left. Once outside the pub Albus brought down the wards he had raised earlier while Ginny removed her repelling charm from the streets entrance.

With their task complete they returned to the Leaky Cauldron to examine the information they had obtained.

* * *

Amelia Bones was about to go home for the day when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered her office. 

"Amelia, I'm glad I caught you. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, have a seat." she said gesturing to the seat across the desk from her.

"I think we should expedite the interrogation and trails of the Death Eaters we're currently holding down stairs."

Amelia was curious where he was going with this. "And why would you think that?"

"I think that because we're running out of places to put new prisoners."

"Explain." she said beginning to loose her patience with the head auror.

Kingsley smirked at his boss's growing agitation. "The aurors we stationed in the Atrium had to call for additional help. We've just received another thirteen bound and stunned Death Eaters."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Kingsley said with a smile, "they showed up one at a time several minutes apart."

Amelia took a deep breath. "Well, I guess that answers our question about whether or not Albus was joining whoever sent us the first Death Eater."

"That's my belief as well."

"Very well, bring in whoever you need to speed up the interrogations and call an emergency court session for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Kingsley said as he stood to leave. "Have a nice evening Amelia."

"You too Kingsley."

* * *

Ginny and Albus sat in her room at the Leaky Cauldron going over the notes they had taken during their interrogations of the Death Eaters they captured at the Dirty Dog Pub earlier. Most of the names they had received belonged to Death Eaters who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts but a few were still out there. 

"At least we have a few leads to work with." Ginny stated.

"Yes." replied Albus. "I'll go to the Ministry in the morning and see if I can find addresses for these names. I'll also make sure the Death Eaters we've sent them are being prosecuted."

Ginny sat staring off into space as she pondered the interview of Draco Malfoy. "I think we should go to Malfoy Manor first."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not really sure," Ginny said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "It was just something in his eyes. I don't think we asked him the right questions. He told us the coordinates to apperate into the manor and about the entrance to their dungeons and I think we should check it out."

Albus nodded in agreement. He hadn't listened to her instincts when she wanted to go to Harry's side while he lay in the crater at the end of the battle and he hadn't again when she left Hogwarts to begin her search. Albus had learned his lesson and would definitely listen to her from now on.

"If that's what you believe then I agree. Let's eat a quick meal then go to Malfoy Manor."


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 3 – Malfoy Manor**

After eating dinner Ginny and Albus raised their hoods to once again conceal their features and prepared to apperate to Malfoy Manor. Just as they were about to leave Albus placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Wait, I just had a thought." the old man said to her before turning to address the room. "Dobby!"

A moment later a loudly dressed house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Dumblydore is wanting Dobby and I is coming. What can Dobby be doing for you sir?" asked the excited house elf.

"Dobby we need your help. Can you keep our secret?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes Master Dumblydore. Dobby is always keeping your secrets sir and yours Mrs. Potter ma'am."

"Dobby we're going to Malfoy Manor and would like you to tell us what you know about it."

Dobby looked very nervous. While he held no loyalty to the Malfoy's they still frightened him, and at one time he had been bound to keep their secrets.

Dumbledore seeing his reaction to the request dropped down onto one knee and held the small house elf's shoulders.

"Dobby I'm sorry to ask this of you and I would normally never put you in such a position but we believe Harry is still alive and we're looking for him."

At the mention of Harry Dobby seemed to come to a decision. "Harry Potter is a good and noble wizard. He freed Dobby. Dobby will help free Harry Potter."

They talked for almost half an hour discussing the layout of the house. Dobby told them about the secret rooms they knew about from Draco as well as some secret passages. He said that while the house elves at the manor would not help them from fear of being punished he believed they would not interfere either.

Having all the information they needed, Ginny and Albus apperated into the front hall of Malfoy Manor. As they appeared another small pop sounded and Dobby appeared next to them with a resigned look on his face. A moment later another pop sounded and a second house elf appeared. At the sight of Dobby the elf looked fearful and disappeared followed immediately by Dobby.

Ginny and Albus shrugged their shoulders and began working their way through the house. They started by making a quick sweep of the ground floor. As they entered a large living room they found two men both of which had the dark mark.

"Stupefy!" Ginny and Albus yelled out.

The men both dropped and were immediately bound. After searching the men for magical items and snapping their wands Ginny and Albus hid the bodies in a small closet and resumed their search of the large home.

Finding no one else on the main floor they climbed the staircase and began their search again. In the third set of rooms they looked in they found Narcissa Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Ginny said stunning the Malfoy matron.

Though she didn't wear the dark mark they took her wand and a portkey necklace she was wearing before binding and hiding her in a closet. They found no additional people on the remainder of the second level or the third.

As Ginny was descending the staircase to the entrance hall with Albus following closely behind she was hit in the shoulder with a cutting curse. The force of the spell caused her to fall back onto the staircase which turned out to be lucky as several spells passed through the air where she had been standing blowing large chunks out of the wall beside her.

Albus sent a ball of magic into the entrance hall which exploded in a bright flash as it impacted the floor temporarily blinding the Death Eaters. Jumping over the rail he landed lightly on the floor and began firing stunners. He'd taken down three men when he heard a blasting curse impact the floor behind him and turned to find two more Death Eaters bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Looking up at the stairs he saw Ginny standing at the rail with her wand pointed at the men. Her shoulder was bleeding and she had a look of anger plastered on her face.

Albus scanned the area for more Death Eaters finding none as Ginny joined him in the large hall.

"Thank you Ginny." he said as he cast a healing charm on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

She waved of his thanks and he smiled as he heard her muttering under her breath. "Stupid Death Eaters."

Dobby popped into the entrance hall a moment later and immediately found himself facing two wands.

Ginny and Albus sighed in relief and lowered their wands as they realized who it was.

"Dobby is sorry but the other elf's warned the Death Eaters you was here." Dobby said worriedly. His worry changed to a smirk as he continued. "They will not be bothering us any more though."

"Do they know who we are or why we're here?" Ginny asked quickly.

"No ma'am, they is only knowing two peoples in black robes are here uninvited."

"Dobby, secure these men. There are two more in a closet in the living room and Narcissa is upstairs. Gather them all together we're going to search the dungeons." Albus instructed the elf.

Dobby nodded and began his assignment as Ginny and Albus ran to the secret entrance to the dungeons.

Ginny made several quick attempts to open the secret door before Albus pushed her aside. "Reducto!" he yelled blowing the hidden entrance to bits.

Before the smoke even had time to clear Albus ran down the stairs that were now visible followed closely by Ginny.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long corridor with several doors and a couple hallways leading off of it. The first room they came to appeared to be a potions lab but there were no Death Eaters there so they left it alone. Moving on they came to a hallway that branched off from the main corridor. Following this new path they found a series of doors which led to small, simple yet comfortable bedrooms, none of which were occupied.

As they returned to the main corridor Albus had to dive to avoid the sickly green light of a killing curse. Ginny immediately kneeled looking around the corner with her wand out and stunned the Death Eater. She ran down the hall to bind the man she had stunned while Albus checked several doors she had passed finding no one.

Reaching the end of the main corridor they found a large door which wouldn't open and once again Albus blasted it out of the way. Spells immediately shot through the opening impacting the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

Ginny began hurling stunning curses around the corner but could hear them impacting a magical shield of some kind. Risking a peek around the corner she found two death eaters standing in front of an open door. Raising a shield of her own she jumped into the hallway with Albus and both sent Reductor curses at the pair of Death Eaters destroying their shield in seconds and sending them flying backwards where they landed hard on the stone floor of the corridor.

Running down the hall to the open door the Death Eaters had been defending Ginny caught a glimpse of two death eaters supporting a third person with messy black hair just before they disappeared.

"NO!" she yelled.

Albus immediately appeared at her side with his wand pointing into the now empty cell.

"He was here." Ginny said looking at Albus with tears leaking from her eyes. "They took him."

Dumbledore ran into the cell and began casting spells. Several different colored lights appeared before he picked up a rock and cast a spell, he then turned to face Ginny. "It was a portkey. I have the destination. Finish searching this level I'm going after him." Before Ginny could argue Albus had disappeared.

Groaning in frustration Ginny finished searching the cells in the corridor she was in. There were no more Death Eaters but there were several prisoners both muggle and magical one of them she knew from the Order of the Phoenix.

"Mad Eye?" Ginny said as she entered the last cell.

The normally grisly ex auror looked up from where he was sitting against the wall not knowing what to think about the robed figure entering his cell. He was surprised when the hood lowered to reveal Ginny Potter.

"Potter?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Yes Moody, it's me. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Who stays in the master bedroom at HQ?" he asked suspiciously.

"Buckbeak, the hippogriff Harry and Hermione used to save Sirius." she replied.

A grin broke out on Moody's face before he became serious again and grabbed her arm. "He's here, Harry's here, he's alive."

"I know." she said sadly. "They took him before I could get to him. Do you have any idea where they might have taken him?"

Moody shook his head. "Sorry lass, not a clue."

Ginny nodded and patted his arm. She then tore a strip of cloth off of his tattered robes and turned it into a portkey. "This will take you to the Ministry Atrium. I'm going to send the other prisoners along about ten minutes after you arrive. Get Shacklebolt or Bones there and tell them not to question the prisoners for at least an hour."

"Why's that lass?"

"Albus and I have gone rouge. We don't have any backing in what we're doing and our methods aren't entirely legal." she began, bringing a grin to Mad Eye's disfigured face. "I need time to question the Death Eaters we've caught, send them to the Ministry and get out of here before the aurors show up. Oh, and they don't know who we are so keep our secret, please."

Moody nodded still grinning. "Excellent. I'd go with you if I could but I spect you an Albus are more than enough for the job. And don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

With a final nod Ginny tossed Alastor the portkey and he disappeared. She was leaving the cell when Albus came down the hallway.

"Please tell me you found him." she said looking at her mentor hopefully.

Albus sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny. The portkey took them to muggle London. I searched but could find no trace of them."

Ginny slumped to the floor in a fit of despair. Tears ran down her face and her shoulders shook as she cried. She felt arms wrap around her and leaned into their comfort crying harder than she had been.

"There, there child, don't give up hope. We will find him, I promise you that." Albus said softly.

After a while she managed to get herself under control. "Moody was one of the prisoners here, I spoke with him for a few minutes and then sent him to the Ministry." She began as she wiped away her tears. After explaining to Albus everything she had told Moody they went to provide the other prisoners with portkeys.

* * *

Tonks was standing in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic wondering what she'd done to pull this assignment. As she stood speaking about nothing important with her fellow aurors she saw a man appear next to the fountain. She was surprised when his appearance didn't correspond with the previous Death Eater appearances. This man was neither bound nor stunned. 

Drawing her wand she approached the man carefully, her fellow aurors taking up positions to her sides.

"Mad Eye?" she asked as she caught a glimpse of his face. He looked more haggard than she'd ever seen him and was missing his wooden leg and eye but she was sure it was him.

"Aye Tonks, it's me." He grunted out.

"What did you tell Harry about where he kept his wand once?" she asked following standard Mad Eye Moody protocol.

The old auror grinned. "I said better wizards than him have lost buttocks keeping it there."

Tonks chuckled and put away her wand moving to help her friend and mentor up. "Damn Moody what the hell happened to you?"

"I was captured at Hogwarts. Look, I need Shacklebolt and Bones here now."

Tonks nodded to one of the other aurors and he left to summon them.

"Come on Moody," she said helping him to a chair, "take a seat, you look like crap warmed over."

After helping him sit down she turned to another one of her auror pals. "Go find a medi-witch and something to drink."

Before he left Moody jumped into the conversation. "Make it a few medi-witches some more aurors and enough for several to drink."

The auror nodded and ran off to do as he was asked. Tonks wondered what that was about but decided to wait for Shacklebolt and Bones to arrive. A minute later they did.

"Auror Tonks, report." Kingsley said as he and Amelia approached the auror who was helping a man in a chair.

Tonks just nodded and pointed the grisly old auror she was helping.

"Alastor?" Amelia said hopefully.

"Aye." he replied. "I was freed from the Death Eaters, several more will be following me and some captured Death Eaters after that. The person who saved us asked me to ask you to wait an hour before questioning them."

"Who was it Alastor?" she asked.

Mad Eye shook his head. "They wore a black robe with the hood up, looked like there was a shadow concealment spell on it."

Amelia and Kingsley nodded. "Anything else?" Kingsley asked.

"No, that's it." He replied.

A medi-witch arrived and began working on Alastor. Amelia and Kingsley stepped back from the group and cast a security bubble around themselves.

"Thoughts." Amelia said.

"Simple really, they don't want the aurors showing up wherever they are while their interrogating the Death Eaters."

"Why not send the freed prisoners after the Death Eaters?" she asked.

"And keep them imprisoned for another hour while they do it?" Kingsley asked in reply.

"Good point." Amelia replied. "At least that serves to confirm their intentions are good."

Noticing the rest of the liberated prisoners were now arriving Amelia cancelled the security bubble and she and Kingsley went to help.

* * *

"Damnit!" a frustrated red head yelled as she threw herself into a chair in her hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron. 

Albus stood before her. "Calm down child. I know this is hard and no doubt harder on you than anyone else but we will find him."

The interrogation of the Death Eaters they had captured had yielded a bit of new information but nothing very useful to them. They now knew Harry had been placed in wrist and ankle straps which suppressed his magic. This was why Albus artifact had not detected Harry's magical signature. They also knew the two Death Eaters who had disappeared with Harry were Marcus flint and his father Edward.

"Get some rest Ginny. I'm going to the Ministry to check on things and see if I can find some addresses for the few names we have. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ginny nodded collapsing on her bed in tears as soon as Albus left. She cried for over an hour for having come so close and failed, for what Harry was going through and for feeling so helpless.

As she rolled over trying to get more comfortable she felt something in a pocked dig into her side. Reaching into her robes she removed an object and sat up straight as she realized it was the portkey necklace she had taken from Narcissa Malfoy.

Without a second thought she drew her wand and activated the portkey.

* * *

Albus arrived in the Ministry Atrium to find Amelia Bones preparing to leave. 

"Amelia, you're working late this evening." He said in his normal happy voice his eyes twinkling all the while.

"Albus, I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Perhaps we should go to my office."

"I think that would be a good idea." Albus replied gesturing for her to precede him.

They didn't talk on the way to her office, neither one feeling like engaging in idle chit chat about such inconsequential things as the weather. After taking seats on either side of her desk Albus cast several privacy charms on the office.

"Albus, what in the hell is going on?" Amelia said getting straight to the point.

Albus let out a deep breath before answering. "Harry's alive."

"What?" she practically yelled her eyes going wide.

He let out a small chuckle and nodded. "You heard me correctly. Harry Potter survived the Battle of Hogwarts. He is alive and in Death Eater custody." Albus looked long and hard into Amelia's eyes before continuing. "I require a witch's oath that anything more we speak of tonight will be kept between the two of us."

Amelia looked back at Albus taking in the deadly serious expression on his face. "Of course Albus." Holding her hands in front of her palms up with her wand lying across them she made her oath. "I Amelia Bones do hereby swear on my magic that I will never divulge the contents of the conversation I am about to have with Albus Dumbledore. So let it be sworn, so let it be bound, so let it be done."

A tingle of magic swept through the office and they both knew she was magically bound to keep her word.

"This is a list of Death Eaters." Albus said as he handed her a piece of parchment with four names on it. "I need any known addresses the ministry has for them. Please use as much discretion as you can."

Amelia nodded standing up. "I'll have Kingsley do it, give me a moment." She said as she left the office.

Several minutes later she returned. "He's working on it. Why don't you tell me what you can?"

Albus nodded. "From studying memories of the final battle I believe there are approximately 50 Death Eaters on the loose. I am systematically hunting them down and interrogating them for any information they have on other Death Eaters and the location of Harry Potter."

"And the method's you and your partner are using are less than legal." she added.

"Partner?" Albus asked quizzically. "I don't believe I mentioned anything about having a partner, but yes as you've said my methods are less than legal."

Amelia looked at Albus shrewdly. She was sure he wasn't working alone but it was clear he had no intention of letting the name of his accomplice be known. "Very well, what of the Dark Lord?"

"I have no proof at this time but I believe he is either dead or has been reduced to less than spirit as he was nineteen years ago. Hopefully when we find Harry he can shed some light on that subject for us. Who do you have looking for the rouge vigilante?"

She laughed at his reference. "Kingsley's in charge he was going to assign two trusted aurors to the case placing the lowest priority on it. I'm not really sure if he's gotten around to making the assignments yet." she said with a grin.

Albus chuckled. He knew Amelia was a good person and would know what was going on when she saw his correspondence with Kingsley. He was glad she was willing to help him with this.

"What are your plans for the Death Eaters you now have in custody?" Albus asked.

"Our holding cells are beyond capacity right now. As you know we have thirty cells and we already had fourteen in use. With the additional twenty four Death Eaters we've received recently we've had to double up some of the prisoners. I've had Kingsley call for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot so we can start pushing their trials through and move them to Azkaban.

Kingsley returned with the information Albus needed and after saying their farewells Albus left to return to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ginny stumbled as she reappeared. A quick assessment of the room told her she was in trouble. It appeared to her she had found the rest of the Death Eaters. 

The room was a large meeting hall with several tables and benches. She tried to apperate out but apparently there were anti-apparition wards in effect because she didn't go anywhere. Throwing herself to the ground she barely avoided being hit with several curses.

Raising a shield Ginny began using her strongest blasting curses on the crowd of Death Eaters knowing with the odds stacked against her at about twenty to one stunners would do her no good. Using the smoke and flying debris for cover she teleported to the other side of the room. While teleporting wasn't warded against it was only good for line of sight jumping so would not help her escape.

Before the Death Eaters located her she began animating several pieces of furniture to help her fight and to protect her. A chair jumped in the way of a killing curse and exploded to her right bringing her attention to a Death Eater there. She cast several spells but he was an excellent duelist and was able to avoid or deflect her curses with ease. Seeing an opportunity she summoned a bench from behind the Death Eater knocking him to the ground where she hit him in the chest with a Reducto.

As she turned around she felt something hard hit the back of her head and the world went black.


	4. Harry

**Chapter 4 – Harry**

Ginny woke with a throbbing headache. As she tried to move she found her entire body was in pain, clearly the Death Eaters had not been content with just knocking her out. As near as she could tell she was covered with bruises and cuts and had several broken ribs.

As she opened her eyes she found herself in a small prison cell. The back wall was concrete but the other three walls were made from thick steel bars. Looking around she found that her cell was one of several. The room she was in was long and narrow. There were half a dozen cells lining the walls on either side of a wide walkway that went down the center of the room.

Looking into each cell she found they were all empty except for one, the one next to her in fact. Lying on a cot next to the bars separating their two cells was a figure with black unruly hair. Harry!

Ginny moved as quickly as she could her body protesting with every motion. Finally making her way to wall of bars separating them she reached out to touch his hair. As her hand approached the bars she received a violent electric shock that sent her sprawling on the floor breathing heavily in pain.

It took her several minutes to recover and carefully sit up again. Observing Harry through the bars she noticed he appeared to be in about the same condition as she was. She watched him for several minutes the slow rise and fall of his chest reassuring her that he was still alive.

"Harry." she said, "Harry. Harry!"

Her voice increased each time until she was yelling his name. Not once did Harry so much as flinch.

"Must be a silencing charm on the cell." Ginny mumbled to herself.

Waving her hand she tried to determine what spells were in place on the wall separating them but nothing happened. As she looked at her hand in confusion she realized she was now wearing the same black bands on her wrists and ankles that one of the Death Eaters they had captured at Malfoy Manor had described. Groaning in frustration she realized she had no magic.

Ginny crawled to the back of the cell and leaned against the concrete wall to begin a vigil of her husband. As she watched him sleep she wondered what she was going to do now.

* * *

Albus received no reply after knocking on the door of Ginny's room at the Leaky Cauldron for several minutes and finally decided to let himself in. 

"Alohomora! Ginny? Ginny?" he said as he searched her room.

Finding the room empty Albus cast several spells to make sure everything was ok. He was surprised when he discovered the residual magic from a portkey next to her bed. His surprise changed to worry when he was unable to determine what the portkey's destination was.

Sitting down he began pondering the situation. 'Did she go willingly or was she forced? There's no other magic or mess in the room to indicate there was a struggle so she must have gone willingly. Was she alone? Where did she go? I can't find a destination so it must be unplottable by whatever means. Where did she get the portkey?'

As he went over the day's events in his mind Albus suddenly realized where the portkey had come from, Narcissa's necklace. Becoming even more worried than he had been about Ginny's safety he apperated back to Malfoy Manor.

After being greeted by a small elf he was led to a sitting room off of the main hall to await the arrival of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" she asked wasting no time with pleasantries as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy. You wore a necklace that was also a portkey. I would like to know what its destination was."

At the mention of the portkey Narcissa looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was at that moment. "I don't know."

Albus was using minor Legilimancy on her and knew that while she was telling the truth, it wasn't the whole truth. "Narcissa," he said letting a bit of his aura become visible around him, "I need to know where that portkey goes and I need to know now!"

The threat was clear in his voice and actions and Narcissa cowered under his gaze. "I… I don't know exactly. It goes to Riddle Manor but I don't know where it is, it's unplottable."

"Do you have any others?"

"No, that was the only one."

Growling in frustration he left a shaking Narcissa and apperated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry woke with his entire body aching as he had for the last few days. As he opened his eyes he realized he was not in the same cell he had been beaten into unconsciousness in the day before. Pulling together what energy he could Harry managed to sit up on his elbows and take a look around. 

As he scanned the room he noticed the cells were all empty until he reached the one next to where his cot lay and saw a figure sitting slumped against the back wall, a figure that had long fiery red hair.

Harry's heart lurched at the sight of his wife in the next cell. As he took in her appearance he could see that she was in about the same condition as he was.

"Ginny." he said trying to get her attention. "Ginny!"

Reaching towards her his hand was almost touching the bars between them when he was thrown violently back from his cot.

The flash of light from the shock and motion of being thrown across the cell was enough to get Ginny's attention. With a great deal of pain and effort she managed to get close to the bars. She watched as Harry lay still for several minutes obviously in a great deal of pain before he turned to her and managed to give her a smile. Grunting and groaning the whole way, Harry managed to get up and return to the cot just across the bars from Ginny. He was greatly heartened when she blew him a kiss.

For a long time they tried to communicate through the silencing charms finding it painful to be so close yet unable to comfort one another.

Ginny watched Harry's frustration grow. She smiled as she saw the familiar sight of him running his fingers through his hair and finally down to his neck where he began rubbing away the tension. Her eyes grew large as he touched his neck reminding her of the phoenix necklace Albus had given her the day she left Hogwarts.

Quickly checking to see that it was still there she smiled when she found that it was. "Albus, I need you." she said to no one.

* * *

Albus was sitting in the dark of Ginny's hotel room trying in vain to figure out what to do when his phoenix Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. Flying toward Albus he offered the old man his tail feathers. 

Albus grinned hoping beyond hope that this meant Ginny had remembered her necklace.

Grabbing hold of Fawkes tail feathers he was lifted from the ground and disappeared in a flash of flame.

* * *

Harry's eyes grew large and Ginny laughed out loud when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the cell next to her. 

"Albus!" she cried, tears of joy running down her face as she gave him a quick hug.

"I see you managed to find our missing Mr. Potter." he replied smiling at Harry through the bars of the cell. "Fawkes, please bring Harry to us."

In another series of flashes Fawkes reappeared in Harry's cell and brought him back to Ginny and Albus side.

"Ginny!" he said pulling his wife into a hug. "You came for me." he said quietly.

"Of course I came for you, I love you." she said the tears shining in her eyes as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Their reunion ended far quicker than they wanted it to because of the pain they were both in.

Examining the bands around Ginny's wrists and ankles Albus found that each one looked like a strip of metal that had been bent around the limb the two ends then connected with a black pin that resembled a long rivet making the ornaments permanent. Any spells he tried to cast on the bands seemed to be absorbed by the metal. After several moments a grin appeared on his face.

"Not to worry Ginny, Harry, I believe I have a solution."

With a wave of his wand he conjured a pair of muggle bolt cutters and made quick work of the bands around their wrists and ankles. As they came off Ginny and Harry could feel their magic beginning to return. They were shocked when Albus handed each of them a vial of the restorative potion they normally used.

"Don't look so surprised, I know all about the rituals you went through." he said with a mischievous grin.

"You know about that!" Ginny replied with no small amount of worry.

"Of course, who do you think led you to the book and the necessary artifacts to perform them?" Albus watched his charges almost laughing as the pieces fell into place. "Did it escape your notice that our power levels are almost identical? How do you think I became this powerful?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide at the realization and she grinned as Albus began to chuckle at her. Harry and Ginny felt much better a few minutes later with their magic and energy restored but their injuries still caused them a great deal of pain.

Once again Albus reached into his robes and removed two vials of pain relieving potion. After administering one to each of them Albus cast a charm creating a tight bandage around their chests to immobilize their broken ribs.

Picking up the bolt cutters he had conjured earlier Albus concentrated on the hospital wing at Hogwarts and muttered Portus. "This will take you both back to Hogwarts where Madam Pomphrey will be able to patch you up. I'm just going to clean up here a bit then I'll follow along."

"No." Harry and Ginny both said at once.

"There are probably ten to fifteen of them left. I'm not going to leave you alone to face them all." Ginny told Albus adamantly.

Harry nodded at what she said before adding his own two Knuts. "And I owe a few of them."

Albus grinned having suspected that would be their response but he felt it was worth a try. "Alright then, let's go see if we can find your wands."

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing grin before closing their eyes and concentrating with their wand hands raised in front of them. A moment later their wands appeared in their hands and they both grinned at a shocked Headmaster.

"Most impressive, I must remember to have you show me that little trick some time."

Muttering a few spells Albus made quick work of the cell door and the trio made their way out of the cell and into the corridor. Passing through the door at the end of the cell block they encountered three Death Eaters who had come running at the sound of the cell door being blasted from its hinges.

"Stupefy!" Harry, Ginny and Albus shouted together each taking out one of the Death Eaters.

Albus and Harry guarded the hallway while Ginny removed the Death Eaters left sleeves, cast a revealing charm on the Dark Mark, snapped their wands and bound each one. When she was finished with all three she gave one of them three drops of veritiserum and woke him.

"How many Death Eaters are in this building?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, about sixteen or seventeen."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the dining hall having breakfast."

"Stupefy!"

After re-stunning the Death Eater she gave him the antidote to the truth serum, changed the sleeves she had removed into portkeys and sent them to the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic where aurors would be waiting to apprehend them.

Finished with her work she nodded to her companions and they began looking for the dining hall and the rest of the Death Eaters.

* * *

Kingsley was exhausted. After hand selecting a group of his most trusted aurors they had stayed up all night interrogating each of the Death Eaters they had in their holding cells and preparing the charges against them. 

It was just after breakfast time and he was accompanying a group of aurors who were leading some of the prisoners to the courtroom where the Wizengamot was convened when an urgent call came through a magical speaker system in the Ministry.

"All available aurors report to the Atrium immediately! I repeat all available aurors report to the Atrium immediately!"

Kingsley pulled his wand as he addressed his fellow aurors. "Stay with the prisoners. After they're chained to their seats in the courtroom join me in the atrium."

After receiving a nod from the group Kingsley quickly disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Albus methodically worked their way through Riddle Manor. As they approached each door they would cast a spell making the door invisible to them so they could see what was on the other side without exposing themselves. 

Albus cast the spell on a large wooden door with a silver serpent embedded in the wood. "There are two in here." he said. "It appears to be the throne room."

"What are they doing?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing their stationed on either side of the door, perhaps they're waiting for their master's return. Harry, is Voldemort dead or simply reduced again?"

Harry grimaced slightly as the memory of the final battle returned to him. "He's dead. His soul no longer exists. I destroyed his body too though it wasn't really necessary without a soul there's no way to bring him back."

Albus nodded a look of relief flowing over his features as he let out a breath he'd been holding. "Good. They don't look like they're going anywhere anytime soon. Let's continue on."

Harry and Ginny Nodded and the three returned to checking the doors. A few minutes later Ginny cast the spell on a pair of double doors off the main hall to reveal the dining hall they had been looking for.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed.

Rather than the seventeen or so they had been expecting there were around thirty people in the room all with the ugly aura around their left forearms.

Harry and Albus joined her to appraise the situation. After a couple minutes Harry spoke.

"Come on, I have an idea." he said leading them back to the throne room as he explained what he had in mind.

After reaching the door with the silver snake on it the three rushed in and stunned the two Death Eaters before they could respond. After snapping their wands and casting revealing spells on their arms they bound and portkeyed one of them off to the ministry. The other they cast several illusions on making it appear as if he had been tortured and killed and placed him on the floor in front of the large obsidian throne that dominated the back of the room.

Raising his wand Albus performed some complex human transfiguration on Harry. Ginny shivered at the sight of him when the Headmaster was finished. Standing in front of her was an exact replica of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Wait," said Harry, "you should mess up my robes and maybe bloody me up a bit."

With a nod Albus made the changes. "Are you sure you want to do this Harry? I'm sure we can find another way."

Harry shook his head. "No, this way we can be sure we get them all. You're both clear on what to do right?"

Ginny and Albus both nodded before leaving the room. On her way out Ginny cast a spell on the door to reveal the Dark Mark on anyone passing through and make it ache in pain.

Harry waited for a minute after they left before taking a deep breath and approaching the stunned Death Eater. Placing the tip of his wand on the Dark Mark he cast a complex spell to send a summons through it alerting the other Death Eaters that their presence was required. Finishing the spell he did his best to radiate hate and malice and sat on the throne shuddering as he did so.

In seconds the masked Death Eaters began filling the room. Harry sat quietly a look of hate plastered across his transfigured face glaring at the scared and shaking men below him. Ten minutes passed before they stopped arriving and Harry was surprised to find that there were by his count thirty nine, quite a few more than they thought there were.

"Report." Harry hissed out making the anger in his voice clear for all to hear.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward swallowing audibly as he looked at the body of the apparently dead Death Eater lying before his Lord.

"Master we thought you had fallen and left the battle."

Harry growled through his mask at the shaking Death Eater. "Crucio!" he yelled watching as the Death Eater was hit by the jet of light. He held the curse on the man for a long minute before releasing the screaming man from his pain. "Leave me you coward, and pray I don't kill you later."

As quickly as he could the Death Eater dragged himself from the room.

"It appears as if I have surrounded myself with sniveling cowards. Who among you believes that I could ever be defeated by Harry Potter?" Harry ground out malice dripping from his voice. As he looked around the room it was clear that no one was willing to answer.

After several tense moments one of the masked figures stepped forward hoping to get back in his masters good graces. "My Lord." he began. The man shuddered as the red eyes of the Dark Lord fell upon him. "W… we did manage to capture Potter. He is in a holding cell as we speak."

Harry's face twisted into a maniacal smile. "Then we shall have to prove to you once and for all who your master is. Take three men with you and bring him back here to me."

The man bowed and after grabbing three other Death Eaters to accompany him left the room to fetch the Dark Lord's prize.

* * *

As the four Death Eaters turned a corner on their way to the prisoner they were met with several stunners. Unprepared for an attack in the Dark Lord's base of operations none of them had a chance to respond. 

"We must move quickly my dear," Albus said as they worked, "there are more of them than we thought. While I was pretending to scream under Harry's Cruciatus Curse light show I counted thirty eight Death Eaters."

"Thirty eight!" Ginny exclaimed now worried about Harry being alone in a room with that many Death Eaters.

Albus nodded. "Yes, we must be ready to help him at a moments notice."

Working quickly Ginny and Albus broke the stunned Death Eater's wands removed their sleeves, bound and portkeyed them to the Ministry.

* * *

Harry waited a couple minutes before addressing the Death Eaters next to him. 

"You two." his hissed out, "Fetch me some food. Now!"

The two men hurried out of the hall. A minute later Harry began again.

"What is taking so long?" he said now fairly glowing with magic in his 'rage'. "You four" he said pointing at a group to his right, "go see what's taking so long." After giving a short bow the group left the room.

"What have you been doing since the battle?" Harry asked looking around the room at the frightened Death Eaters. "I feel there should be more of you. Where are the rest of my servants?" The Death Eaters arrayed below him visibly flinched as he yelled out his question.

After several moments another Death Eater stepped forward. "My Lord, we have been hunted the last few days. Many of our number were captured but we managed to capture one of those responsible last night and have them in a cell next to Potter. She is his wife the one known as Ginny Potter."

Once again the twisted smile appeared on Harry's face. "Perhaps she would like to watch as I torture and kill her husband." he said cackling evilly. "You four, go fetch her as well." He ground out as he pointed to a group close to the door. The group immediately left the throne room sighing in relief to be out of the angry Lords presence as they left.

Harry was beginning to get a little worried. He recounted the Death Eaters and was down to twenty four but that was still a lot to have in one room. He was worried they were going to get suspicious soon when their companions didn't return.

Not knowing what else to do other than keep chipping away at their numbers he returned his attention to the Death Eater who had told him about Ginny. "So a little slip of a girl got the best of my Death Eaters? Is that what you're telling me!" he roared. "Stupefy! Incarcerous!"

Turning to the other Death Eaters he continued. "Your four take him to a cell to await his punishment unless you would rather it be you."

Quickly the four indicated levitated the bound Death Eater and left the room.

Now Harry was really starting to get antsy about the remaining Death Eaters. He could see they were starting to wonder why the others had not returned yet and looking into the eyes behind the masks he could see the wheels beginning to turn on a few of the faces. Harry had managed to half their numbers but his plan hadn't taken into account that there would be almost forty Death Eaters.

The final pieces clicked into place for a few of the Death Eaters when the 'dead' man at Harry's feet started to move as he began to recovered from the stunner he had been hit with earlier.

"That's not the Dark Lord!" one of the Death Eaters screamed. "Capture him!"

Harry quickly stood and jumped behind the large throne his broken ribs protesting in pain at the sudden movement. As several spells passed over head he grinned as thought of Ginny's necklace that he was now wearing, "Albus, I need you."

Relief swept over him as he heard Ginny and Albus voices casting spells a few seconds later. Joining the fight from his position behind the throne he began stunning Death Eaters as fast as he could. Between the three of them the battle didn't last long.

Ginny and Albus had taken a couple cutting hexes and Albus had a broken left arm from a bludgeoning curse but otherwise they had all managed to escape unscathed.

* * *

Kingsley's jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him as he ran into the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. Stunned and bound Death Eaters were scattered everywhere. There had to be at least thirty or forty of them. "Great Merlin, Dumbledore. What the hell are you doing out there." he muttered. 

A moment later he was joined by an equally stunned Amelia Bones. "Kingsley, what are we going to do with them all?" she asked a bit shocked and awed at what was happening.

"I don't know we'll just have to make due I guess."

A moment later a battered and bruised trio appeared in front of them.

The pair's eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted them. It was Albus, Ginny and, "Harry Potter!" Amelia exclaimed.

Barely able to restrain herself from hugging him Amelia took in their appearance and summoned several healers over to help them.

"Albus you're going to have to give us time to try some of these Death Eaters, we don't have nearly enough room for the ones we have in custody now let alone any more." Amelia said to Albus as his wounds were being treated.

"Not to worry Amelia, that is the last of them. There may be the odd Death Eater out there who didn't respond to the summons or wasn't marked but as far as we know we have captured them all. And Mr. Potter has been able to confirm that Voldemort is indeed dead."

A large smile graced the face of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at this news. The war was over.

* * *

Later that day there was a large reunion where Harry endured many hugs, congratulations and teary eyed people that were happy to see him alive. 

When Hermione was finally able to pull herself away from her best friend who she considered a brother she went to Ginny giving her a big hug as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ginny." Hermione said softly with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not I should have believed you. I thought a long time about what you said when you left that day and thought about what I'd do if it was Ron. And you were right, I would do anything."

Finis


End file.
